An optical interconnect is used for high speed data communication. The optical interconnect may use an optical cable to exchange data between devices, and communicatively link a device to another device such that the data may be exchanged between the devices. The optical cable may link a component within a device to another component within the same or another device such that the data may be exchanged between the components.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.